


What War Leaves Us

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Color Blindness, Dehumanization, Dictatorship, Gen, Head Injury, Homesickness, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Explicit, Original Character Death(s), Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Collection of unrelated drabbles featuring the Decepticons. Could stand as canon. 'Dark' nature, from angst to the aftermath of serious injuries.





	What War Leaves Us

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net.
> 
> Ravage: Beastly  
> Spyglass: Rocks Aren't the Same  
> Laserbeak: Opinion  
> Shockwave: Colors

**Ravage: Beastly**

Creator was deactivated. 

Frenzy and Rumble were sent to the mines. 

Carrier was confined to the Senatorial Aide Quarters. 

And Ravage, who had mastered the art of moving without sound, embraced the shadows, inherited Soundwave's ability with computers and his Creator's sharp wit, was shackled and thrown to his knees, forced to function on all fours for as long as he was allowed to keep his spark alight, trapped in the form of the processor-less beast he looked like instead of the mech he actually was. 

Being a Bestial had a lot of advantages. 

Before the Senate? 

It had none. 

* * *

**Spyglass: Rocks Aren't the Same**

Cybertronian thrive on adaptation. However, like with all things, some are better at it than others. 

Which means that, even when aware of the differences, some simply can't deal with them. 

Thus, the Reflector Gestalt stays in the ship. 

Sunken, more broken than functional, and away from fresh air and sunlight. 

They don't care. 

Because Cybertron may not have been good, not before Megatron rose and decided to change things, but it was _home._

And Earth… 

Spyglass looks around, at the desert, the mountains, the blue sky, and turns his attention to the ground. 

Not even rocks are the same. 

* * *

**Laserbeak: Opinion**

They send him to spy, to fight, deactivate, but no one ever asks Laserbeak's opinion, and he's more than fine with it. 

That means he doesn't have to lie. 

The war was just and right and somewhat needed once, but it isn't anymore, and he wants no part of it. 

But it isn't as if he can run away, and Megatron would never give him permission to leave. 

So, he's one of the best spies simply because he doesn't want to be found, and if they call him a coward for not fighting, so be it. 

They never ask anyway. 

* * *

**Shockwave: Colors**

Shockwave dreams of golden towers, amber glinting off pristine glass-metal and goldenrod spilling from the warm shadows. 

He dreams of dark gray rooms with gunmetal corners where the silver light doesn't reach, a slate gray table with azure highlights in front of the window. 

He dreams of the small crystal flower on the desk, its mantis stem encased by light green thorns, fern roots branching from its shamrock green base. 

Shockwave dreams of colors, and wakes to shadows. 

Because everyone notices the lack of faceplate and the single optic, but no one thinks that such damage runs deeper than aesthetics. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.
> 
> About Ravage's drabble: My headcanon is that Soundwave's Cassettes are his 'children', and were created by Soundwave and a partner, opposites of being the result of Vector Sigma creation. As thus, Soundwave is referred as Carrier while the other parent is Creator.  
> A Bestial is a corruption of the root mode coding that gives a mech a beast-like variant. It isn't a second mode, just a different arrangement of the root mode.
> 
> About Spyglass' drabble: I see the Reflector as three different mechs that combine into a small Combiner, which is why they are referred to here as the 'Reflector Gestalt'.
> 
> About Shockwave's drabble: Let's just say he wasn't originally created with a gun for hand and a faceplate-less cyclopic helm.


End file.
